


Finn's First Taste

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	Finn's First Taste

Poe smiled to himself as he watched Finn opening the small box that he had set down in front of him. He waited a moment, watching and waiting as the former Stormtrooper paused and blinked at what was inside. Eventually he reached out, picking up one of the chocolates inside and showing it to him properly now. “I'm sure the Order had these?” he asked.

“I was a Stormtrooper,” Finn reminded him, “we lived on Synthsust only. The higher-ups felt that bland foods were better for morale and constitution.”

He wrinkled his nose at that “What?”

Finn shrugged, “I don't know. I once had to sit through a holovid that explained that foods that used spices were the cause of laziness within armies. Spices and sweets were forbidden to us because for some reason it would make us bad soldiers?”

“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. He looked at the chocolates then, smiling as he picked up one of them. “But I have heard of them at least,” he said. “Are these the ones with stuff inside?”

“Caramels,” Poe explained.

“Caramel...that's...” Finn narrowed an eye, looking skyward as he tried to remember. “Burnt sugar?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Finn laughed in delight, biting into the chocolate he had picked up. He moaned as his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth filling with the taste of caramel and dark chocolate. “Oh wow...” he whispered.

“Good?” Poe asked.

“I already feel incredibly lazy,” Finn said.

Poe threw his head back and laughed.

 


End file.
